The Wedding of Destruction
by MidnightAuro
Summary: AU! The wedding of Anarea after the destruction of Silvermoon City, the event they needed, but didn't ask for. AU!


_Authors notes: This is a side story in an AU RP I've been doing with my ever-so-lovely husband. By AU, it's so far out, it's practically just fiction by now, with Azeroth as a stage to play on. Don't expect lore abiding rules here kids, this is private territory! (And no, before anyone asks, we do -NOT- under any circumstances play these events out in public. They didn't really happen, so we don't expect anyone to take our rambling seriously. Think of it like a weirdo romantic dystopian novel would be to us in reality. Thanks!) Also, all OC's, we aren't Arthas' love children at least! (Seriously. Someone should protest. We're heathens! OC's that aren't love children! **Kidding**)_

Night was fading, nearly to dawn, but candles floated above the crowd to softly light the surrounding area, and small burning lilies graced the fountain, floating about. The pathways through the city were similarly lit, small candles, and bright pillars of Light powered by the tiny group of Magisters that had been away during the siege.

The destroyed Court of the Sun had quickly been rebuilt when Anarea had come back around, the few remaining populace, devastated, and terrified, had given into treating the event with grandeur given to the return of a queen. Somehow, Kothis' involvement in the siege had been entirely forgotten, the last surviving nobles fawning over him madly, even dressing in theme of the Dawntreader house. It was surprising how many blood elves they found to have attend, though, the crowd was thin, and obviously exhausted from the rebuilding effort, and the crippling losses.

Sunfury Spire was done up in gold silk, and red banners flowing from the walls, the throne redone to be a small altar Alyandria was sitting on. Lanterns floated about, and small orbs of light were held by the bridal party, that had seemingly been chosen at random. The volun-vited collected forces of Lena and Rap, along with them, Theo, and a good collection of his men were filled in. Lena had found a ballgown that seemed to go on forever, and dressed her officers in similar fashion, though few seemed too happy to be in frilly dresses. Alyandria had found an exquisite, but simpler gold and white robe, far more muted than her normal fare. The twins had even shown up, dressed the same in red and black armor, standing behind Alyandria with imposing looking polearms, and hoods entirely covering their faces. The nobility gathered around the fountain, a pair of crystal chariots waiting in front of the still gutted quarters of the Blood Knights, carrying both of them separately.

When they arrived, Kothis first, they erupted into a roar that could be heard even up to the Spire, cheers, and odd chants. It seemed they needed the event, though the city beyond the point of the wedding was still a product of the massacre only a couple months old. Once he'd disappeared into the building, the other massive carriage pulled up, silence falling again until a small, slight pair of women pulled open the doors, and Anarea stepped out, gown decorated with thin gold embroidery, rubies, and shining diamonds. The embroidery continued down her train which seemed to follow her forever, at least a massive 3 meters. The attendants picked up the bottom of her gown when it emerged, the crowd giving hushed tones of amazement before returning to their roar of approval, letting her ascend the ramp with no conflict, everyone inside quiet as mice once she came into view.

It seemed like the Light its' self blessed her, from the softly glowing halo on her head, all the way to her feet, in soft slippers that matched her dress. The neckline draped dangerously low, made up for by a higher back, and white gloves that went slightly past her elbows. She carried a tall staff of her house, an ornate affair, gold, and the colors of dawn, reds, pink, and purple hues running up the weapon, wrapping around a bright orb, a blazing sun. Once she'd reached him, far at the end of the aisle, those holding her dress came in front of her, bowing, kneeling, and taking the thing from her hands, and taking it to him, holding it up as an offering.

Kothis stood at the end of the altar, Leyandros at his side, ever refusing to not wear his armor, or keep his bow slung over his shoulder. However, today, his hands were folded in prayer, almost as if he hadn't seen such a ritual in decades. "Guide this one, Kali-hera." He could be heard whispering. "Guide this one one to where the lover never leaves, the traveler never loses the way, the hungry never starve. Guide this one, Kali-hera, and he will be a companion to you as he is to me." He raised his head, and from beneath his helm, an extremely brief smile can be seen, quickly replaced as Ana approached, her attendants in tow.

*She bowed in thanks, the dress shimmering in the soft lantern lights, as she did, waiting for him to collect the staff her servants were offering, seeing it glitter as it was picked up. The weight of it surprising, heavier than it looked, however balanced enough to be able to wield. She stepped up, across from him, smiling softly, and looking over at Alyandria.

Internally, Alyandrias' nerves wracked, a thousand and one people watching her. Why they'd asked her first wedding to be of this magnitude was beyond her, she'd never stuck to such training during her brief proper teaching. She'd at least committed the ceremony to memory, in no small part thanks to Theo, who had been unusually motivating. The silence had started, waiting for her to pick up, and lead them forth.*

"We're all here today to celebrate the relationship of these two kindred hearts and to be witnesses and supporters of the commitment they share with one another. They would also like to recognize all of those who couldn't make it here today as they are certainly missed but not forgotten on this day of celebration.

Marriage gives permanence to love. It's our way to tell one another that no matter how far you are away, or how long life has separated us, we're still together. A good marriage must be built on this commitment. In marriage all the little things are the large ones. It is standing together and facing our troubled world. It is having the capacity to forgive and forget...

The road that has brought them here today hasn't been easy. It's been filled with challenges they were not prepared for. But together they've taken each other and have used those experiences to strengthen, not weaken their love."

She paused, looking them over slowly, then back out at the crowd "Anarea – do you take Kothis to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, and be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

Her green eyes softened, and a nod followed her quiet voice "I do."

Alyandria turned, looking the other over before repeating." Kothis – do you take Anarea to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

Kothis grasped her hand in his own, smiling both at her and the crowd around them, looking to Leyandros for a brief moment, who offered a stiff nod, Theodosius, sitting beside his highest-ranking commanders, the glint from their armor making it difficult to look at them directly, offering him a smile, and perhaps the most mixed of all, Raptorius, standing with his hands folded behind his back, taking no small delight in standing in the center of the city who's demise had been his planning, his gaze was steely and unrelenting, but even he offered a nod, as if encouraging him to move forward. He then turned to face Anarea, his eyes alight, as though all that had happened, as though every change that had wracked his body melted away. "With the strength of a thousand suns, I do."

Alyandria smiled brightly for them, shutting the tome she'd been holding open in front of her, a small sigil of blessing rising above their heads, pale blue, and holy.

"By the power gifted to me by the Light, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your beloved."

She bowed her head, praying silently, a pale, weak beam between them. Anarea leaned in first, wrapping her hands around his waist, and kissing him softly, enjoying her bath in the power she relied on so often.

He kissed her back, a hand on her shoulder and another on the staff he'd been given, the kiss, especially in a place so central brought back memories of standing there as a child, observing the Blood Knights, and aspiring to be one of them, another face in an endless crowd. Now, he stood on a pinnacle, the surviving Blood Elves turning to he and his wife for leadership, rather than judging him, and throwing him into prison. "I love you, Ana."

"It's my great honor and privilege to be the first to present to the gathered my Lady and Lord Dawntreader. May the Light always find you both." Alyandria bowed out, disappearing behind the twins, who stepped forward to escort the pair out to the crowd in the streets.


End file.
